Trapped In The Moment Of You
by Maxo
Summary: Prequel of Marriage Is A Virtue. For most, losing the love of your life is hard. For some forgetting someone you couldn't have is even harder. Months later can you rekindle how you once felt? Just for her? Rated M again, just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Will you stop that?" Sharpay yelled as Ryan fiddled with the dial of the car's radio.

"Ah there's nothing good on!" he groaned throwing himself back onto the passenger seat.

"We're nearly at school anyways." Sharpay turned her attention back onto the road ahead.

"Yeah, but I need a soundtrack to my life at this time of the morning, it wakes me up."  
"We opened the roof as you said, I'm starting to get a chill, isn't that enough of a wake up call?" The weather was perfect, not too cold and not too warm. The sun glistened off the candy apple red convertible as it drew closer to school.

"Dad wouldn't be happy if he knew you drove this car so fast Sharpay." Ryan exclaimed as Sharpay unexpectedly caused the engine to shriek as she beat a red light.

"Dad wouldn't be happy if he knew we were so late for school, would he?" she smiled behind the round dark sunglasses, hiding her hazel eyes.  
"Since when did you care about school?" Ryan said making sure his hat was still intact on top of his head.

"Since I was elected head of the prom organising committee."  
"Sis, I hate to break it to you, but proms not for another couple of months. It's seriously no biggie."

"Oh yes it is! There is so much to organise."  
"Booked a band yet?"

"No! That's why I can't be late this morning, we've got a meeting, first period! We're discussing colour schemes."  
"Those being?" Ryan raised an eyebrow

"Sky blue, or pink lily."

"Arrrgh!" Ryan yelled thrusting his fist onto the car dashboard, "That really seems… to be a hard choice."

"Stop being so sarcy!" Sharpay growled, "There's a lot of things that need done, with so little time to do it in."

"Ah I'm sure you'll get it all sorted." Ryan breathed in deeply as he peered into the cloudless sky, "God I love spring time."

"Yeah it's ravishing." Sharpay said sarcastically, "Conversation killer Ryan."  
"Oh, sorry." Ryan quivered, "I just do you know, something magical about it." It was now deep into May, with summer approaching this was the twin's last year at school before they moved off into new pastures. Both of them had no real intentions, both of them didn't know what they would do, after the final school bell rang out on their High School Careers. After School was something nobody really planned for, something that could be done later, but later was now ever approaching.

"Do you think I can be prom Queen this year?" Sharpay grinned immensely at Ryan

"Erm, well I dunno, depends."  
"I plan to make sure that I win, that's why I'm on a diet so I can squeeze into that little number I saw down at the boutique."  
"Diet?" Ryan exclaimed staring at the already thin Sharpay. "There's nothing wrong with you!"  
"Pfft." she giggled, "You guys never understand. How will I ever snag the prom king as chubby as I am?"  
"But you're not…" he was immediately cut off.

"Trust me I'm so fat. That's why I'm only going to have fruit at lunch!"  
"Didn't you even have breakfast this morning?"

"No, no time, not good for my calorie counting."  
Ryan shook his head in disbelief, but remained silence. His sister was so low in confidence, as much as she tried to be the popular girl in school, Ryan knew It was all an act. He had seen how she was at home, the girl behind the make up. He always worried about her crazy dietary habits and her low self esteem, but he never told his parents. She wouldn't forgive him for it, he had to remain silent.

"Hey isn't that, that Gabriella Montez girl?" Sharpay said staring over towards the sidewalk at the dainty figure of Gabriella, walking to school. She was dressed in a long blue summer dress. Her hair fell freely down her back, with a hair band keeping it out of her sparkling brown eyes and her pearly smile.  
"Erm yeah I think so…" Ryan became chocked up with nerves as he caught Gabriella's eye, giving a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Poor girl, she never took that break up with Troy Bolton well did she?" Troy's family had moved town at the start of the year, Gabriella had taken it badly. She had been in love with Troy, he promised they would still keep in touch, but he hadn't kept his promise.

"Yeah I know." Ryan knew all too well about Troy and Gabriella's relationship, and how blind Gabriella had been to Troy's using ways.

"Do you two still you know, get on?" Sharpay asked came to a halt in East High's carpark

"Yeah of course. Why do you ask?" Ryan said stepping out of the car and watching the convertible roof remerge from the back seats.  
"Just she's never at home anymore, and I don't see you two around school."  
"Ah well you know we're both busy." The truth was, they had grew apart as the months had passed. Their friendship had soured as Gabriella had failed to come to terms with Troy leaving. Ryan and Gabriella still spoke to each other whenever they could, they still cared deeply about each other as friends. However Ryan wasn't as willing to spend time with her as he had been before. He could never hare her, but truthfully his feelings for her wasn't something he choose not to discuss or even think about. It was something he had tried to mask, and because of this, they had drifted.

"Why don't you ask her to the prom?" Sharpay teased. She had secretly known of Ryan's desires for Gabriella. She knew her brother too well, she could still see through him, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ah, well maybe…" he muttered as he walked with his sister into the school building "We'll see."

The school bell rang out through out the hallways, it was now lunch time at East High. Having just endured a double period of English Literature, Ryan was glad it was finally time to let his head rest. He glanced around him as he wandered down the hallway towards the cafeteria. East High was still a very proud school. The red banners and symbols were still ever present from the Schools last sporting achievement, the state basketball final. However success since then had been few and far between. The basketball team were lost without their inspirational leaders, Troy Bolton on the court and his father off it and with that they failed to recapture their crown, being knocked out in the first round of competition.

How Ryan had hated Troy. Nobody seen through Troy like Ryan had. Everyone had looked up to Troy like some cult figure, the most important of these was Gabriella who Troy had exploited during their so called relationship. Ryan looked at the championship winning trophy, sitting bear in the large trophy case by the side of the cafeteria. His reflection looked strikingly back at him. How he had changed over the past few months. Sometimes it sickened him. He said he would always be there for Gabriella when Troy left her heartbroken, but instead he had shied away, he couldn't handle her. She still believe Troy would still have feelings for her, yet months had passed without a reply. He couldn't be as busy as Gabriella believe he was? Ryan had grown apathetic over the whole ordeal, the experience had made it clear to him that she didn't see any need for him. He could never satisfy her needs, she longed for Troy, and he was far from being him. Gabriella had been Ryan's best friend, but he wanted more. He had let her lead him on for so long, he had acted so stupidly. Ryan had found himself doing things he'd never usually do, just for Gabriella to notice him, just to be with her. However time was up, he couldn't live a lie, and they had subsequently parted. Maybe he had been too harsh on her? Maybe it was time to speak to her again, maybe he had to accept her as a friend? He certainly didn't want anything other than that, girls were now the last thing on his mind. Ryan sighed as he turned away from the glaring reflection, just then he spotted her in the distance, standing at the opposite of the hallway by her locker. He tried to make his way through the hungry crowds, clambering into the cafeteria for their lunch. Pushing and weaving his way through he finally got to her locker, but she had vanished, with only the sweet aroma of her perfume left behind. In frustration Ryan thumped his head against her locker door and sighed.

"Damn." he muttered under his breath.

"I hope you'll be paying for that dent at the end of the year, when they charge me for it." a giggled came from behind him, causing him to jolt round to face it. Gabriella gazed deep into his eyes, how he missed her beauty, her smile.

"The cheques in the mail." he stuttered, trying to play it cool, only to fail miserably.

"And to what do I have the pleasure?" Gabriella giggled causing Ryan's heart to beat faster as he startled  
"It's been a long time pet." she said pushing him out of the way and opening her locker.

"It's been too long." he smirked,

"You never came round to see me?" Gabriella looked at him longingly as she took out a couple of books and closed her locked.

"Well…I know…" he mumbled, moving from side to side.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry?" he said stroking her arm, "I never meant to let us drift like this."

"Yeah…"

"But you know… Things just happen, what with exams and learning to drive and… and."  
"Ryan, it's alright. I don't need any of your excuses." she smiled at him

"Erm… yeah?" Ryan looked on amazed

"Yeah of course. I really missed you."

"Why did we ever drift apart?" he looked down to the ground

"Hey maybe it was a good thing." she said putting her arm on his shoulder, "We're talking now aren't we?"

"Exactly. How have you been keeping?"  
"You know, as well as I can be." she sighed, "You know just doing my usual 'Gabriella things'."

"I used to love doing 'Gabriella things' with you." He gave a gleeful response

"Yeah." Gabriella responded half heartedly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you really…"  
"Shhh. Everything has turned out just fine!" she grinned, "We know where we stand with each other."

"Where we stand? No wait…" Ryan tried to explain to her the truth, but he was interrupted as Gabriella's attention turned elsewhere.

"Hey Gabriella!" a bunch of Girls called in unison walking towards her.  
"Oh hey guys." she turned back to Ryan, "Well I better go…"  
"Yeah I guess."  
"But keep in touch with me this time." she smiled throwing her arms around him, Ryan responded to the hug nervously, "Good to see you again Ryan."  
"Yeah I guess it is." And with that, she left him to go with her new friends. His heart hit his stomach, how did he let this happen? He was entirely to blame, he had let her slip through his fingers. She had moved on, so why hadn't he? Especially when he had repeat ably told himself that there were no feelings there.

Ryan looked on as he saw Gabriella go into the cafeteria. She looked so happy now, so at ease compared to how she was when Troy left her. She just didn't seem the same Gabriella now, she appeared to have moved from those dreary days. What ever had happened, it appeared that Ryan had missed out on the chance of the life time.

"Do I really want her?" he thought to himself, taking off his hat and wiping his brow. He sighed to himself and let his guard back up… "I don't need any of this."

**A/N:** Jeez guys! This really was a shorter break from writing fics than I had planned. To be honest, I decided to start the prequel out of boredom and thought I'd see what everyone made of the story before I continue with it. So yeah reviews are much welcome, and I'll try update when I get a spare minute from my studies. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow it's been a while guys and I'm sorry for that, but until I get through more coursework I guess my updates won't be as frequent which is a real shame because I love writing stories like these and updating for you. Check out the new chapter and tell me what you think.

Chapter 2:

Ryan sat his usual table in the cafeteria with his usual friends. To the left of him was Jason, his best friend trying to flirt with Kelsi who was sitting at the table behind, across for them sat Taylor and Chad. It never used to be like this, the basketball jocks had never sat with the likes of Ryan before Troy had left. But things had changed, Chad appeared madly in love with Taylor, they had dated for years previously, but now were they really showing their true feelings and spending every spare moment with each other. How Ryan wished he was dating someone like that. He craved for the long days just being with someone he cared about. That he could talk to, that didn't judge him and excepted him as the way he was. He had hoped that girl would have been Gabriella. When it was clear that this wasn't possible, Ryan changed. He didn't feel the same way about girls, he didn't see them a necessity in his life. He was cold, but he was happy Next to Chad, stood a spare seat. That had been Gabriella's for so many years. Ryan looked up from the steam of his soup and remembered the times Gabriella, Taylor and him would spend with each other. Taylor and Ryan had been friends ever since they had started at East High, they shared most of the same interests when it came to school and social life. It with through Taylor that Ryan had became such good friends with Gabriella in the first place. Jason had grown up with Ryan, but they had drifted from each other with Jason's inclusion into the basketball team. Jason's parents were friends of Ryan's parents, and they had always been friends, only now Troy had left they were finally having the kind of friendship that they had experienced before. Ryan was quiet, he looked around the Cafeteria, he could see Gabriella with her new friends. He hadn't noticed her at the table before, but he was now fixated on her.

"Snap out of it!" he thought to himself, slurping at another spoonful of his soup.

"Hey, Ryan, you ok?" Taylor asked noticing her friend was awfully quiet, a shadow of his energetic self, "You haven't said much this lunch time."

"Yeah man, what's up?" Chad asked. Ryan still didn't feel comfortable with Chad's sudden inclusion into his table. He could never speak to Taylor alone anymore, he couldn't have the heart to hearts that he used to him, Chad was always by her side where ever she went, she was in love it was to be expected. He missed the days of the trio. He missed the nights they had together.

"Na I'm ok, just tired I guess." Ryan muttered, making his excuses.

"You sure?" Taylor giggled, cheekily flicking breadcrumbs in his direction.

"Yeah. Hey stop that, it's dry cleaned." he smirked wiping the breadcrumbs off his shirt.

"Knew that would bring a smile to your face." Taylor smiled, turning her attention back to Chad.

"Hey guys you ever feel like a failure sometimes?" Jason said turning around, after getting the cold shoulder from a scowling Kelsi

"All the time?" Ryan sighed

"Yeah it sucks… I wish I'd never taken Chemistry."  
"What?" Ryan exclaimed, "I thought you meant with girls…"  
"Na!"

"But you just got blown off by Kelsi man!"

"Ah na, she's crazy for me… She just doesn't no it yet!"

"Jason where do you get all this bull shit?" Chad laughed as he brought Taylor in closer to his chest.

"Hey guys it's not bull shit! It's me working up to some loving."

"Aww ain't that cute? Jason's got a crush!" Taylor giggled patting Chad on the leg, "Honey shouldn't you be going to change if you and Jason's got basketball practice next period?"  
"Aw shit yeah! I'm just so wrapped in the little world of ours to forget the time." Chad said moving away from Taylor, "Come on Jason, we'd better go suit up."  
"Right behind you buddy." Jason stood up and saluted Chad.

Chad turned to Taylor in embarrassment, "We still on for tonight?"  
"Yeah of course." she grinned as Chad bent down and kissed her.

"Well I'll see you then."  
"Bye babe."  
"Thinking of you!" Chad yelled as he followed Jason towards the gym.

"Ah Ryan, I'm so happy right now." Taylor sighed, turning back round to find Ryan again staring down at his now cold soup. "What's up Ryan… double English couldn't have been that bad could it?"  
"Taylor, are you still good friends with Gabriella." Ryan asked gazing up at her.

"Why yes… Why do you ask?"

"Just I spoke to her today."  
"Oh…" Taylor smiled

"What?"  
"Nothing, just you haven't spoken to her in a while."  
"Yeah I know and I apologised about that."  
"But…?"

"But she didn't seem that interested. In fact she basically blanked me for her new friends."  
"Ryan!" Taylor sighed grabbing his hands

"I mean since when did she have new friends? I didn't know that."  
"I thought you didn't care?" Taylor raised an eyebrow at Ryan

"Well I don't…" he stuttered

"You can't expect her to be that friendly after you decided not to speak to her for months on end, can you?" Taylor glared at him, "As much as I'm still friends with Gabriella, I don't see that much of her to be honest. I spend a lot of my time with Chad now. But she's doing good you know. She's found new people and she's happy with them."  
"And it doesn't bother you, that you and her aren't as close?"  
"Sometimes yeah. Of course it does. We were close the three of us."  
"Yeah I know."

"All the nights we used to have, it was fun."  
"Yeah I suppose so."  
"But you know, people change and in Gabriella's case, it was with Troy leaving. I never understood why you stopped talking to her though?"  
"You know how hard it was for me."  
"Yeah, I know Ryan. Sadly It just wasn't meant to be was it?" Taylor smiled playing with the palms of his hands. "It was obvious how you feel."  
"Felt!" Ryan said taking his hands away from her, "Never felt anything!"

"What ever you say Ryan! You should try and talk to her more, maybe you and her can be friends again."  
"Na, probably not work out…"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah she's got her new friends. Besides I'm not really interested in bit part friends." Ryan got up from his seat, "I'm happy with the people I have."  
"Listen, are you doing anything tonight?" Taylor asked looking up at him.

"Na, you know me, homework, TV."  
"How about we go out for dinner?" Taylor smiled.

"Wouldn't Chad be jealous?" Ryan laughed jokingly

"Na he and Zeke's got some baseball game they wanted to go to."  
"Oh so I'm second best then?"

"No chance." she giggled smacking his arm, "Just you know, I'm not really I sports girl."  
"Yeah I know. Well we could just go into town if you want?"  
"That would be nice."

"Great!" Ryan said extending his hand to her, "Walk you to class?"  
"Go on then." Taylor said letting him help her up.

Later they were in town, sitting in the corner of their local burger bar. Nothing fancy, nothing expensive, just something convenient. Despite it being spring, the nights still grew dim very early, the cold air still circle all around. It was bitter, the complete opposite of the warm comforting atmosphere that seeped through the diner.

"It's so good to get away from home." Ryan mumbled on a mouthful of his burger, "You know Sharpay can't stop talking about that prom! It's driving me crazy."  
"Ah but it's only a couple of months away!" Taylor rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Everyone has to be prepared for it."  
"Have you got a dress for it?"  
"No." she laughed, "Not at all. I'm a very unorganised person."  
"I can see that." Ryan smiled staring down at her burger falling to pieces in her hands.

"Woops!" Taylor exclaimed, wiping the ketchup that had fallen onto her t-shirt, "That's going to stain!"

"I'd say so!" They both began to laugh at each other.

"So…" Taylor smirked at him

"So?" Ryan said confused

"Got a prom date."  
"No."  
"Aww, why not?"  
"Dunno, just can't be bothered asking anyone."  
"Why not?"  
"Well you're taken by Chad."  
"Yeah, but it's not like this is a friends thing, it's a couple thing. Don't you have your eye on anyone?"  
"Na, sorry." Ryan said slurping on his cola, "Can't be bothered with girls right now."  
"Ahem?" Taylor coughed

"Well you know what I mean? Girl as in a girlfriend."  
"Yeah, of course. But you're a hot guy Ryan."  
"Really well, now that you say…" he grinned

"Oh behave! I've heard the girls talk, they find you pretty cute. You could have any one of them I bet."  
"Well why don't them girls show any interest in being friends with me?"  
"Cause you don't exactly talk to them do you? When was the last time you said hi to them in the hall?"  
"Well I suppose you're right…"  
"Exactly, it would do you the world of good. You seem to have this defence up all the time."  
"I just don't want to open up anymore."  
"You need to, you can't act like this all you're life. You're a popular guy. Chad and everyone else seems to think so."  
Ryan remained silent and instead continued to suck at his straw.

"Trust me." Taylor smiled grabbing his hand, "You could easily be one of the most popular kids at school."  
"I don't want to be though." Ryan spoke softly, "I just want to be happy."  
"I know." she grabbed his hands, "I just don't think you are happy these days."  
"What makes you think that?"

"Just do."

"Hmm" he sighed, "Life is for the living I suppose."

"Yeah it is, but you just don't seem to be living life."  
"Maybe."  
"So just ask someone out to the prom, graduate from High school, do what ever you want to do, just try to be happy Ryan. Don't try to bring across this false sense of happiness by playing it cool all the time, It may work for everyone else, but I've known you long enough to know it's not how you really are."  
"And what am I really like then?" Ryan demanded to know.

"The way you are tonight."

"I'm no different." he said turning his head away

"Of course you are, you're like the Ryan of old. You don't have to think before you say anything. It's just natural. It's the Ryan I love, as a friend."

"I guess."

"So is this all we're going to do tonight?" Taylor said sensing Ryan wasn't comfortable.

"Well I dunno up to you."  
"How about a movie? If you want?"  
"Yeah ok why not?" Ryan got up and lifted their trays, "Just let me just dispose of this."

"Sure." Taylor smiled watching Ryan as he walked over towards the bin at the side of the restaurant.  
"Here I'll take that for you." came a voice from the burger girl, who was mopping up the floor beside the garbage can. The girl looked up and caught Ryan's eye,

"Oh hey!" she said nervously, realising it was him.

"Eh… Eh…" Ryan was speechless as he looked her eyes from under her red employee baseball cap, "Gabriella?"  
"Hey." she smiled taking the trays off him and disposing of the left over food, "How are you keeping?"  
"Good, good yeah." Ryan was lost for words, just the sight her, just her being here, it was all too much, "Say… erm… I didn't expect you to be working here?"  
"Well I need the money." she giggled lightly, plunging her mop into the bucket, "You still eat here I guess."  
"Oh why yes, I'm with Taylor and everything." Ryan smiled, turning around and pointing to Taylor.

"That's cool. Same spot and everything, just like before."  
"I'd never have recognised you…" Ryan said staring at her work uniform.  
"Ah well red and blue isn't my colour, but I can work with it you know?" she said dusting herself down.

"Yeah…" his eyes were fixated on hers, he had to take his chance "Say when do you finish work?"  
"Nine thirty. Why?"

"Don't suppose you would wanna come to the movies with me and Taylor? Would be just like old times."  
"I'm sorry Ryan, I've already arranged to meet someone." Gabriella said awkwardly  
"Oh?" Ryan looked on helpless

"Yeah, It's a kind of date, well at least I hope so."

"Oh well, that's ok."  
"Yeah." she smiled at him, touching his shoulder, "Another time?"  
"I guess so."

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again I'm really sorry at how long it is taking me to write this story, hopefully you guys stick with it. As ever, thank you :)


End file.
